Comida Thai
by valiitho-huesiitos
Summary: Boothy brennan como la comida thai los une...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión, bones no me pertenece es de la cadena televisiva FOX y de hart hanson que como le gusta hacernos sufrir pero hace de bones la mejor serie de huesos de la historia! **

Es una mini historia de 3 o 4 cap aun no me decido es muy corta pero espero que la disfruten actualmente estoy muy enferma así que lo que me pasa inspira un poco los síntomas de Brennan haha pero ya voy quedando bien la fiebre me ha bajado pero si que inspiro para imaginarme esta historia de hecho la segunda noche con fiebre que tuve soñé con mi caballero blanco! Booth hahaha si afecta!

Disfruten!

Cap 1.

Desde que hannah llego ya no salgo a comer con booth tan seguido como antes, desde que hannah llego ya no somos los mismos nada es igual, no haces tantas bromas como solías ya casi no me miras a los ojos y eso me entristece pero soy feliz por que el es feliz al fin.

A pesar de que ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía el ya es demasiado tarde, el es feliz ahora y quien soy yo para arrebatarle esa felicidad?.

Hemos resuelto nuestro más reciente caso el bailarín con los hongos en sus huesos,

Y tenia la vaga esperanza de que saldría a tomar algo con booth esta noche, pero puesto que hannah esta en el hospital, booth le hará compañía.

Pero para mi sorpresa booth se apareció en mi oficina a eso de las 9 PM con comida thai, yo estaba de salida había terminado el papeleo del caso así que me dispuse a salir cuando el apareció.

Br- booth!- dije realmente sorprendida pero muy feliz de verlo- que haces aquí? Deberías estar con hannah.

B- si solo pasaba por ropa limpia y pensé en traerte algo para comer, mira es thai!

Br- que hambre traigo pero ya voy de salida

B- bueno pues te paso a dejar y te quedas la comida por que yo ya cene con hannah.

Br- ok.

Nos pusimos camino a la SUV el recorrido fue silencioso hasta que me decidí a hablar.

Br- como esta hannah?- pregunte por cortesía.

B- pues bien pero se queja por los canal de TV que tienen en el hospital no hay mucho de donde elegir. Pero lo lleva bien.

Br-me alegra que este mejor, la visitare mañana.

B- eso seria perfecto ha preguntado por ti

Br- y que le has dicho?- pregunte curiosa.

B-lo de siempre que estas bien y con mucho trabajo

Br- Ok, llegamos- dije entre aliviada y entristecida.

Booth como costumbre me abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi departamento.

Br- gracias por traerme y por la comida espero no sea mucha molestia.

B- bones…... Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia- dijo poniendo esa encantadora sonrisa.

Br-de todas maneras gracias- me vire para abrir la puerta y deje adentro mis cosas luego me vire nuevamente para despedirme.

Br- nos vemos mañana- le dije depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla derecha.

B- que duermas bien- me dijo aun sorprendido por mis acciones.

Entre a mi departamento tire mis zapatos nada mas entrar y camine hacia la cocina para servirme la comida era un nuevo guiso jamás lo había probado pero estaba delicioso, me senté en el sillón pensando en el porque lo bese?, fue un beso inocente o eso quiero pensar, pero yo no soy de hacer esas cosas…aun que no parecía molesto al contrario sonrío y pude volver a notar ese brillo particular en sus ojos.

Después de comer tranquilamente me dio una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme mas y me dispuse a dormir había sido un día largo con el cierre del caso el accidente de hannah y el papeleo, si que fue cansado.

Pero ahora solo quedaba dormir y relajarse y así lo hice hasta las 3 AM me desperté con unas horribles nauseas y ganas de vomitar y vomite antes de las 6 AM ya había vaciado l estomago por completo.

Y ya no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, me temblaba el cuerpo el dolor en el abdomen era insoportable, para cuando Ángela me llamo preocupada por que no me presente a trabajar y tampoco avisé ya eran las 9 AM y al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi teléfono me fue a buscar a mi casa con la vaga esperanza de que me encontrara en la cama con cierto agente del FBI.

Ángela no se molesto en llamar a la puerta simplemente entro con la copia de la llave que le di cuando me fui a Guatemala hace ya dos años, al entrar se encontró con una imagen mía totalmente diferente a lo que se imagino…..

**Comentarios? Botoncito? Se les agradece!**

**Muchos besos y abrazosss**

**- vale -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión, bones no me pertenece es de la cadena televisiva FOX y de hart hanson que como le gusta hacernos sufrir pero hace de bones la mejor serie de huesos de la historia!.**

**. **

Bueno gente pues el próximo cap es el final espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia y les invito a leer mis otros fics (una llamada, detrás de cámaras, moscow night etc.) bueno en que les comente anteriormente en otro fic estoy súper enferma y pues sospecha que sea tifoidea ojala no =(( pues hoy me sacaron sangre mucha me dejaron seca hahaha XD en fin hoy en la tarde me entero de que tengo… hay que miedo!

Hahaha se les quiere! Disfruten!-

.

.

Anteriormente:

.

.

Ángela no se molesto en llamar a la puerta simplemente entro con la copia de la llave que le di cuando me fui a Guatemala hace ya dos años, al entrar se encontró con una imagen mía totalmente diferente a lo que se imagino.

.

. cap 2

.

Yacía tirada en la cama pálida medio dormida con enormes ojeras alrededor de mis ojos rojos.

.

.

Ángela sin pensarlo dos veces me llevo al hospital sin dejarme protestar, prácticamente me cargo hasta su carro y me llevo a emergencias una vez adentro los doctores empezaron a instalar el suero en mi brazo y a prepararme para hacer un lavado intestinal, con lo poco que había logrado decirles de mis síntomas y lo que comí la noche anterior les basto. Una vez terminado el procedimiento en el estomago me instalaron en una habitación muy acogedora con televisión cable y me dieron medicamentos para el dolor lo que me hizo dormir, al fin pude dormir.

.

.

Una vez en manos de los doctores Ángela no perdió tiempo y llamo a booth, que llego en menos de dos minutos dejando a hannah sola, solo le informo que estaba en el mismo hospital que ella y discutieron un poco pues hannah no quería que valla conmigo, por eso tenia amigos, pero booth no discutió mas y se fue. Una vez con Ángela booth le pregunto sobre mi.

.

.

B- Como esta? Que ha pasado?-pregunto algo agitado por correr

.

no se parece ser una intoxicación, no para de vomitar y esta más blanca que el blanco- decía Ángela preocupada.

.

Ya has hablado con el doctor?.

.

no hace apenas 30 minutos la intervinieron.

.

.

B-esta en cirugía?- pregunto con el corazón hecho miniatura.

.

.

No!, tranquilo- dijo dando una palmadita en su hombro- le hicieron una limpieza estomacal.

.

.

En ese momento apareció un doctor buscando a familiares de Temperance Brennan, Ángela fue la primera en acercarse pero el doctor no accedió a dar información a quienes no eran familiares míos.

.

.

Tras otra larga hora de espera booth convenció a Ángela de volver al trabajo, una vez que se fue Ángela booth se acerco nuevamente al doctor.

.

.

Buenas tardes doctor- dijo apretando firmemente su mano- me podría informar del estado de Temperance Brennan?

.

.

D- es su familiar?

.

.

B- si, su esposo bueno nos vamos a casar-dijo sonriendo por lo que dijo

.

.

D- bueno pues ella tuvo una intoxicación por comer pescado, para ser exacto mejillones, hay algunos que traen una bacteria que se aloja en el estomago y puede causar necrosis si no se trata, pero ya le han realizado un lavado estomacal que ha eliminado la bacteria y le han dado un antibiótico fuerte en cuestión de unas horas posiblemente 3 o 4 ella estará como nueva, pero preferimos dejarla en observaciones toda la noche para ver como avanza y si todo va bien mañana tendrá el alta y para dentro de dos días podrá volver a trabajar.

.

.

B- Mejillones?, la comida thai podría ser la que le causo esta intoxicación?

.

.

D- si la consumió en los últimos dos días si esa seria la causa.

.

.

B- Oh, pedo pasar a verla?

.

.

D- si habitación 63 piso 5

.

.

B- gracias por todo- dijo dándole la mano nuevamente.

.

.

D- pasare para hacer mi ronda en la tarde, tenga buen día.

.

.

Cuando booth al fin encontró la habitación entro y vio a Brennan dormida ya no estaba tan pálida pero aun le estaban bajando la temperatura, se acerco sigilosamente y se sentó tomando su mano en las suyas, en reacción yo abrí los ojos y sonreí al verlo.

.

.

B- lo siento, no quise despertarte y lo siento por que la comida que te lleve anoche casi te mata.

.

Br- no seas exagerado, no fue tu culpa.

.

B – lo siento no debí dejarte sola, lo siento.- decía sintiendo la culpa golpear su corazón.

.

Br- no digas mas lo siento ok?- dijo tratando de sentarse pero el dolor le gano y soltó un grito- ah, ah,

.

B- Lo siento!

.

Br-cállate y ayúdame a sentarme- una vez ya sentada apretó el botón de la anestesia que hizo efecto casi de inmediato.

.

B- siento haberte causado esto, solo quería que no sintieras que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos, lo siento.

.

Br- bueno hablando de lamentarse, sabes lo que mas lamento cada día de mi vida, no haber tomado la oportunidad de ser feliz hace un año.

.

B – Bones de que hablas?

.

Br- que yo lo siento, siento haberte lastimado, siento haber tenido miedo de mis sentimientos, siento no haberte dicho que si aquel día.

.

B – bones shh la anestesia te esta haciendo decir cosas que no quieres.

.

Br- No booth si no lo digo ahora jamás lo diré.

.

B – bones…- susurro como ultimo intento.

.

Yo Tenia lagrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento pero ya había cayado mucho tiempo era hora de decirlo si no el dolor me consumiría y el se había arriesgado una vez por que Yo no?

.

.

Br-siento no haberte dicho que te amo, ya se es algo irracional pero lo siento-dije tomándole la mano y colocándola en mi corazón este latía frenético.- aquí, lo siento pero estoy entupidamente enamorada de ti, se que tu seguiste adelante y no tengo el derecho de arruinar tu felicidad pero tenia que decirlo, que intentarlo.

.

.

B – Bones…-susurro mientras aun trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho.

.

Br- booth te pido por favor- lo mire con suplica en los ojos- hazlo rápido… por favor.

.

B – Hacer que?- pregunto un poco confundido.

.

Br- romperme el corazón, esta bien- dije tratando de sonreír pero las lagrimas me ganaron y corrieron libres por mi rostro.-solo hazlo rápido.

.

B – Por que piensas que are eso?

.

Br- Por que ahora tienes a Hannah.

.

B – No niego que quiero a Hannah, pero todos mis intentos han sido en vano sigo amándote, cada día me levanto esperando que la mujer que tengo junto ami seas tú, cada noche sueño contigo, con volver a besar tus dulces labios, todavía te amo.

.

Br- yo también te amo… pero Hannah?

.

B – necesito tiempo solo eso te pido..-dijo besando mi frente- me tengo que ir volveré en unas horas.

.

Br- booth- susurre antes de que booth saliera de la habitación y el voltio- podrías avisarle a Ángela que estoy bien, que no es necesario que pase la noche aquí conmigo por favor.

.

B – se lo diré pero ella no vendrá de todas maneras yo estaré aquí contigo.

.

Sonreí y booth salio rumbo a la habitación de Hannah le quedaba una larga conversación pendiente, tras salir me quede pensativa.

.

Br- booth no me dijo que si…...pero tampoco me dijo que no, solo pidió tiempo y tiempo le daré, todo el que necesite, ya quiero que vuelva y el saber que pasara la noche aquí conmigo es muy reconfortante y me hace feliz pasar tiempo a solas con el.

.

Después de unos minutos el sueño por la anestesia me volvió a vencer y caí profundamente dormida pero la sonrisa del rostro no se quito, soñé con el y era tan feliz, como añoraba esa felicidad que una vez me dio miedo pero no perdería esa oportunidad si me la volviera a presentar el destino, por primera vez estaba aceptando mis sentimientos y reconociendo que el amor no es solo algo químico si no también espiritual. Unas horas…solo unas horas mas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- continuara...-**

**.  
**

_**Una gran pregunta como el próximo cap es el ultimo quieren que le agregue la discusión de booth y Hannah marrana? Hahaha espero contesten.**_

**Comentarios? Botoncito? Se les agradece!**

**Muchos besos y abrazosss**

**- vale -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión, bones no me pertenece es de la cadena televisiva FOX y de hart hanson que como le gusta hacernos sufrir pero hace de bones la mejor serie de huesos de la historia!.**

**.**

Las dudas se confirmaron si estoy enferma pero ya estoy en tratamiento, el ultimo cap espero que les guste! Acabo de leer las sides del capitulo 10 de bones. En el aparece por primera vez el francotirador y matan a la sepultera! Lo festeje pero si ella era mala y la matan hay otro mas malo! Uii hehe en fin hannah sigue saliendo! HH pensara en ponerla toda la temporada o que? Hay! Haha en fin ya disfruten el cap!.

.

.

Anteriormente.

.

Después de unos minutos el sueño por la anestesia me volvió a vencer y caí profundamente dormida pero la sonrisa del rostro no se quito, soñé con el y era tan feliz, como añoraba esa felicidad que una vez me dio miedo pero no perdería esa oportunidad si me la volviera a presentar el destino, por primera vez estaba aceptando mis sentimientos y reconociendo que el amor no es solo algo químico si no también espiritual. Unas horas…solo unas horas más.

.

Booth se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de Hannah, suspiro y entro.

Hannah miraba la televisión distraída que no escucho la puerta, ni vio entrar a booth quien se acerco lentamente armándose de valor para hablar.

.

H- al fin volviste- dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor, se podía escuchar una nota de enojo en su voz.

.

B – Hannah…-suspiro- tene…- hannah interrumpió.

.

H- tenemos que hablar-dijo apagando la televisión y dirigiéndole la mirada.

.

B – si- asintió- es sobre…- hannah volvió a interrumpir estoy se estaba poniendo feo al parecer ella sabia exactamente que iba a decir booth.

.

H- Temperance, lo se

.

B – si de ella, sabes que es una persona muy importante en mi vida y que- Hannah de nuevo.

.

H-Seeley tienes que tomar una decisión.

.

B – Sobre que?- pregunto confundido.

.

H- Es Temperance o soy yo, bebe te amo lo sabes, pero tu sabrás si quieres ser feliz o seguir esperando que un milagro suceda y ella cambie y te ame, eso no va a pasar, es demasiado fría y tonta para hacerlo.- dijo sonriendo.

.

B – Quizás no necesite un milagro- la cara de hannah cambio y se torno seria.- y ella no es tonta, es la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido.

.

H- Seeley yo te quiero.

.

B – yo también te quiero pero…

.

H- Pero que?- pregunto desesperada.- me quieres, te quiero, por que lo haces mas difícil?.

.

B – hannah quiero que entiendas he hecho todo lo posible para que esta relación funcione, pero no puedo con tus celos, eres muy posesiva.

.

H-no son celos, si no que claramente te distancias de mi, no me miras con amor, ya no tenemos sexo, te estas alejando de mi.

.

B – no me estoy alejando de ti, simplemente ya no puedo.

.

H-Si, si lo haces, nunca me dijiste que me amas.

.

B –he hecho todo lo posible para amarte.

.

H- No has hecho nada por nosotros!

.

B – hannah lo he hecho pero…

.

H- Es por ella verdad?- no obtuvo respuesta y siguió- por Temperance verdad?

.

B – si es por ella.

.

H- Aun la amas?

.

B – si, por más que he intentado no he podido dejar de amarla y contigo…

.

H. no soy ella…OK lo entiendo, pero lo que tenemos puede ser mejor de lo que podrías tener con ella, yo te puedo hacer feliz.

.

B – No Hannah mi corazón esta con ella entiende por favor.

.

H-por favor que? Volví de Afganistán por ti, para estar contigo. Y así me lo agradeces?.

.

B – lo que tuvimos fue genial pero no puedo atarte a mí, mientras amo a otra no seria justo para ti.

.

H- yo se lo que quiero, y te quiero a ti, y si para conseguirlo, Temperance tiene que desaparecer de nuestras vidas, are todo lo posible para que desaparezca.

.

B – Que dices? Hannah te estas escuchando?

.

H- si Seeley, quédate conmigo te aseguro que Temperance no volverá a aparecer por aquí o en la tierra.

.

B – Hannah estas loca!, ni se te ocurra hacer una locura, esto se acabo, termina dignamente.

.

H-te iras con ella verdad? Esa zorra!-gritó .

.

B – No la llames así, y si iré con ella acéptalo ya! Por favor.

.

H- La matare! Esa zorra de quinta!-

.

B – adiós hannah- hannah le aventó la almohada al salir.

.

Booth salió de la habitación y fue camino a su departamento para ducharse, comer y luego volver al hospital pero esta vez para estar con Brennan.

.

continuara...

sorry dejarlo hasta aqui ya tengo el final pensaba subir todo de una vez pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir estoy en tratamiento de tifoidea =(( y me acaba de dar gripe y pues al parecer el doctor no me dejara competir y el sabado presento ingles mas tardar el domingo en la noche subo la siguiente parte

espero disfrurte!

comentarios criticas amenazas son aceptada!

los quiero!

- vale -

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión, bones no me pertenece es de la cadena televisiva FOX y de hart hanson que como le gusta hacernos sufrir pero hace de bones la mejor serie de huesos de la historia!.**

**.**

No si ya sepan pero el posible actor que interpretara al francotirador es Arnold Vosloo! Este tiene cara de malo aunque no quiera! Haha y al parecer el que morirá será uno de los ayudantes de Brennan uno frecuente espero no sea Wenddell! Ademas el cap 11 se llama: _he Body in the Bag. _Y por ultimo las sides del 6x11 en esta paguina .com/ lo demas de la paguina esta en portugués pero las sides no.

Disfruten de la historia! =)))))))))))

.

Capitulo en tercera persona a excepción de los pensamientos.

.

Anteriormente:

Booth salió de la habitación de hannah y fue camino a su departamento para ducharse, comer y luego volver al hospital pero esta vez para estar con Brennan.

.

El día transcurrió rápido para booth después de terminar con hannah sentía un poco de culpa al estar con Brennan pero había esperado para ese momento seis años que ya no le importo.

.

Hannah había dicho que mataría a bones?- pensó- como es posible que una buena persona en un ataque de celos y desesperación se vuelva tan histeria?, pero por fin se acabo.

.

Mientras tanto el día para Brennan había sido lento solo durmió una hora desde que booth se fue comió tranquilamente mientras miraba un documental en history chanel acerca del universo, después se ducho tranquilamente y se puso la pijama que Ángela le había llevado, era estilo baby doll excepto que este no era transparente y venia con unos shorts, el doctor paso a hacer su ronda en la tarde y aprovecho para saludar a Brennan.

.

D- Buenas tardes, como sigue?- pregunto amablemente.

.

Br- ya mejor aun que aun me siento un poco débil.

.

D- Bueno eso es normal debido a que casi no tiene nada el estomago y por el tratamiento que le dieron para la intoxicación.- concluyo- y su prometido? Me imagine que le aria compañía toda la noche.

.

Br-mi… mi prometido?-pregunto confundida.

.

D- si el señor que estuvo aquí esta mañana

.

B- Booth?- susurro- si fue a comer- dijo para no causarle problemas- volverá mas tarde

.

D- bueno en caso de que necesite algo el doctor Duran se quedara de guardia y están las enfermeras a su disposición. Descanse mucho.

.

Br-muchas gracias doctor.

.

Este salio y Brennan encendió la televisión y empezó a ver the big Bang teory. Había acabado un capitulo y en eso empezaba el otro cuando booth entro, Brennan estaba tan perdida en la televisión y pensando.

.

Br- booth dijo que es mi prometido? Por que?- pensó

.

Booth camino hacia la cama de Brennan y toco su mano haciendo que pegara un leve brinco del susto.

.

B – lo siento- dijo riendo.

.

Br- hola!, no te vi entrar- dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

.

B – como te sientes

.

Br- pues mejor ya no me duele nada pero aun estoy un poco cansada.

.

B – me alegra que te sientas mejor y… Que ves?- dijo mirando la televisión y sentándose en la silla de junto.

.

Br –THE BIG BANG TEORY- dijo sonriendo- he descubierto que el personaje de Sheldon Cooper es muy interesante muy inteligente y racional aun que cadese de habilidades sociales.

.

B – a quien se parecerá?- dijo con su tono tan típico

.

Br- no se a que te refieres

.

B – no importa- dijo con su sonrisa tan encantadora y contagiosa

.

(Recomendaria escuchar i will always love you, la escuchaba mientras escribía hehe)

.

Br- cambiando de tema… dijiste que eras mi prometido para poder entrar?

.

B – Eem yo, si, si lo dije perdón

.

Br- no te disculpes, es lo mas lindo que han hecho por mi aun que no creía en la monogamia, me suena lindo.

.

B – No creías en la monogamia, quiere decir que ya crees?

.

Br- si. Tú me has hecho creer- dijo con una media sonrisa, booth la miraba sorprendido pero muy feliz.

.

B – bones, Temperance- Brennan al oír su nombre de pila se puso seria – lo dije una vez y no fue suficiente para convencerte de que esto puede funcionar, así que me arriesgare nuevamente y lo diré- suspiro.

.

Br- booth?- dijo al formarse un pequeño silencio.

.

B – quiero darnos una oportunidad- Brennan se quedo impactada por la emoción que no pudo contestar.

.

B –Bones?... no me hagas esto, no de nuevo- dijo con suplica.

.

Br- no no no booth, si quiero, si quiero darnos esta oportunidad!- dijo mirándolo a los ojos tomando su mano.

.

B – Enserio?- pregunto aun sin creerlo.

.

Br- si y no importa el FBI, no creo que nos separen somos los mejores, no obtendrían resultados rápidos y certeros sin nosotros.

.

B – si que somos los mejores!.

.

B – Bones? Y que se supone que somos ahora? Pareja?- pregunto nervioso pensando que lo tomaría como algo pasajero.

.

Br- eres mi novio, y yo soy tu novia- dijo indiferente

.

B –bones! Pero a ti no te gustan las etiquetas.

.

Br- no, pero a ti si.- dijo acercándose a el.

.

B – te amo, y se que no me puedes contestar lo mismo pero no te presionare, ya lo Haras.- dijo muy seguro de si.

.

Br- y como sabes que lo Hare?

.

Booth terminó con la distancia que los separaba y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos, emociones, y tanta pasión un beso que ambos habían anhelado, se fueron separando lentamente cunado el oxigeno se hizo imprescindible, booth aun no habría los ojos y Brennan sonrío ante esta reacción, había sido mágico.

.

Br- booth?

.

B – si?

.

Br- ya viste que hora es?- pregunto con un toque de felicidad y tristeza todo junto.

.

B – las… 9 de la noche- dijo mirando su reloj.

.

Br- si!- exclamó- hace un año exactamente hoy a esta hora salíamos de la oficina de Sweets y fue cuando me pediste una oportunidad.

.

B – cierto…- dijo en tono melancólico- y me rechazaste.

.

Br- si pero hoy no, y sabes?

.

B – Que?

.

Br- te amo- dijo fundiéndose en otro apasionado beso- mas que a mi vida.

.

Brennan lo empezó a jalar hacia la cama mientras lo besaba apasionadamente hasta que booth se sentó en esta.

.

B – bones, no podemos hacer nada aquí,- dijo separándose un poco- además estas todavía débil.

.

Br- lo se, pero quiero que duermas aquí conmigo, acuéstate aquí,- dijo jalándolo un poco mientras lo besaba- a dormir- recalco lo ultimo.

.

Booth se quito los zapatos dejando a la vista unos calcetines negros con huesitos de colores, Brennan nada mas verlos se hecho a reír, mientras booth se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

.

B – Te gustan? Los compre por ti

.

Br- me encantan son muy coloridos, gracias- dijo besándolo

.

B – no, gracias a ti por hacerme inmensamente feliz.

.

Br- gracias por amarme- beso- te amo- beso

.

Booth la abrazo y se quedaron viendo televisión un rato más hasta que Brennan se durmió, booth apago la televisión y le dio un suave beso en la frente y se acomodo para dormir con ella en sus brazos.

.

Ambos descansando juntos en la misma cama siendo una pareja, un año exactamente desde el rechazo, pero ahora eso ya no importaba estaban juntos y se amaban inmensamente y nada ni nadie los podría separar ni el FBI ni nada y en cuanto a hannah volvió a Afganistán donde se enamoro y se caso.

Y nuestra querida pareja a diario se demostraban cuanto se amaban y su relación no se baso en el sexo por que ya no era simple sexo hacían el amor rompían las leyes de la física juntos eso era lo importante que siempre estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas y al fin eran felices, sin dudad ni miedos, completamente felices.

Fin!

Espero les haya gustado el final y en especial la historia entera pronto songs fics.

La parte de los calcetines haha es real pero no con ello si no con mi querido Álvaro mi novio igual que yo fan de bones y me hizo compañía en el hospital (te amo BB) por ese motivo no pude actualizar antes pero ya estoy bien un poco agripada pero ya curada!

Agradecimientos especiales:

deschanel6313, spainlovesbones, tempybessonova01, Dianythaa12 , CookiesChocolateCandy, Tiffany, sary, bones17 ,

gracias! Besos! =))))))))))))

- vale! -

.

.


End file.
